Corazonadas
by AndyRiddleSnape
Summary: Desde que apretó el timbre, Remus tuvo la corazonada de que se iba a quedar sin importar qué. AU. Mpreg


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Titulo**: Corazonadas

**Summary**: Desde que apretó el timbre, tuvo la corazonada de que se iba a quedar sin importar qué.

**Shipps**: Sirius/Remus.

**Géneros**: Humor, pseudo romance

**Avisos**: Mención de mpreg, cierto Ooc, AU. Adaptación del cuento **Corazonadas **del uruguayo Mario Benedetti.

* * *

**.Corazonadas.**

Apreté dos veces el timbre y en seguida supe que me iba a quedar. Heredé de mi padre, que en paz descanse, estas corazonadas.

La puerta tenía un gran barrote de bronce y pensé que iba a ser dificultoso sacarle lustre.

Después abrieron y me atendió la antigua criada. Tenía cara de caballo, cofia y delantal.

-Vengo por el aviso-, dije.

-Ya lo sé-, gruñó ella y me dejó en la salita de recepción mirando las baldosas.

Estudié las paredes tapizadas y las pinturas, la lámpara de aspecto caro y el escudo familiar.

Después vino la señora, con la cabeza en alta como todo noble de alta alcurnia.

Sonrió como una Virgen, pero sólo como una.

-Buenos días- me apresté a decirle, no queriendo que piense que soy un maleducado.

-¿Su nombre?

-Remus.

-¿Remus qué?

-Remus Lupin, señora

Me barrió de una mirada. Santa madre.

-¿Referencias?

-Familia Scrimgeour, Godric 1346, teléfono 07700123456 -Dije, medio tartamudeando- Familia Smith, Hufflepuff 3252, teléfono 442038076140. Abogado Fudge, Galeón 3362, sin teléfono.

La señora no hizo ninguna expresión.

-¿Motivos del cese?

Repuse, más tranquilo:

\- En el primer caso, mala comida… En el segundo, el hijo mayo… En el tercero, trabajo de mula.

-Aquí-, dijo ella,- hay bastante que hacer.

-Me lo imagino.

-Pero hay otro para que te ayude, y además mi hijo doncel y yo también ayudamos.

-Sí, señora.

Me estudió de nuevo.

Por primera vez me di cuenta que de tanto en tanto que tenía mirada de chacal abusivo.

-¿Edad?-

-Diecinueve.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No, señora. Tenía uno pero rompimos porque era un atrevido.

La Vieja sonrió sin ganas, falsamente.

-Así me gusta. Quiero mucho juicio. Tengo un hijo mozo, así que nada de sonrisitas ni de mover el trasero.

Mucho juicio, mi especialidad.

-Sí, señora.

-En casa y fuera de casa. No tolero porquerías. Y nada de hijos naturales, ¿estamos?

-Sí, señora.

¡Santa Morgana!

Después de los tres primeros días me resigné a soportarla. Con todo, bastaba una miradita de sus ojos saltones para que se me pusieran los nervios de punta.

Es que la vieja parecía ver dentro de mí hasta el hígado.

No así el hijo doncel, Regulus, de diecisiete años, un niño creído que me trataba como a otro mueble y estaba muy poco en la casa.

Y menos todavía el patriarca de dicha familia, Orión, un perro flaco con lentes, más callado que el cine mudo, con cara de seriedad y ropas de mal gusto, a quien alguna vez encontré mirándome el trasero mientras limpiaba las estanterías.

En cambio… Sirius, el hijo mayor, de mi misma edad, no precisaba la excusa del diario para investigarme como cosa suya.

Juro que obedecí a la Señora en eso de no mover el trasero con malas intenciones.

Reconozco que el mío ha andado un poco dislocado, pero la verdad es que se mueve de moto propia.

Me han dicho que en París hay un doctor francés, de apellido Flamel, que arregla eso, pero mientras tanto, mientras siga siendo pobre, no es posible sofocar mi naturaleza.

Aun así, Sirius se impresionó demasiado conmigo.

Primero se le iban los ojos, después me atropellaba en el corredor del fondo.

De modo que por obediencia a la Señora, y también, no voy a negarlo, por mí mismo, lo tuve que frenar unas diecisiete veces, pero cuidándome de no parecer demasiado grosero (yo me entiendo).

En cuanto al trabajo, me saqué la lotería.

"Hay otro" había dicho la Vieja.

Es decir, **había**.

A mediados de mes ya estaba solito para tanto oficio.

"Yo y mi hijo doncel ayudamos", había agregado.

A ensuciar los platos, cómo no.

¿A quién va a ayudar la vieja, vamos, con esa bruta panza de tres papadas?

¿A quién va a ayudar el bebé _Reggie_, que se pasa viendo novelitas de amor, jugando al tenis en Londres y yendo a una escuela de la alta sociedad?

Yo he salido a mi padre en las corazonadas, de modo que cuando el tres de junio cayó en mis manos esa foto en que Regulus se está bañando en desnudo con el hijo mayor de los Lestrange en no sé qué arroyo ni a mí qué me importa, en seguida la guardé porque nunca se sabe.

¡A quién van ayudar!

Todo el trabajo para mí y aguántate pobrecito.

¿Qué tiene entonces de raro que cuando Sirius se puso de ojos vidriosos y cada día más ligero de manos, yo le haya aplicado el _sosegate y que habláramos claro_?

Le dije con todas las letras que yo con ésas no iba, que el único tesoro que tenemos los pobres es la honradez y basta.

Él se rió, con ese estilo de chico aventurero, y había empezado a decirme:

-Ya verás, putita- cuando ¡zas! apareció la Vieja Walburga y nos miró como si fuésemos cadáveres.

El idiota bajó los ojos y se fue a paso rápido fuera de la casa.

La Vieja, entonces puso entonces cara de al fin solos y me encajó jodido pescozón en la oreja, en tanto que me trataba de prostituto e ingrato.

-Usted a mí no me pega, ¿sabe? -y allí demostró lo contrario.

Peor para ella. Fue ese segundo golpe el que cambió mi vida.

Me callé la boca pero se la guardé para más tarde.

A la noche le dije que a fin de mes me iba.

Estábamos a veintitrés y yo precisaba como el pan esos siete días.

Sabía que el Señor Orión tenía guardado un papel gris en el cajón del medio de su escritorio.

Yo lo había leído, porque nunca se sabe. El veintiocho a las dos de la tarde, sólo quedamos en la casa Regulus y yo.

Él se fue a visitar a Lestrange y yo a buscar el papel gris.

Era una carta de un tal Riddle en la que le decía al hombre frases muy comprometedoras. Mejor aún. La guardé en el mismo sobre que la foto, y el treinta me fui a una pensión decente y barata de la calle Diagón.

A nadie le di mi ubicación, pero a un amigo de Sirius -el divertido de Potter,- no pude negárselas. La espera duró tres días.

Sirius apareció una noche y yo lo recibí delante de la casa de McGonagall, que desde hace unos años dirige la pensión.

Él se disculpó, trajo bombones y pidió autorización para volver.

No se la di.

En lo que estuve bien porque desde entonces no faltó una noche.

Fuimos a menudo al cine y hasta me quiso arrastrar al Parque, pero yo le apliqué el tratamiento del pudor.

Una tarde quiso averiguar directamente qué era lo que yo pretendía.

Allí tuve una corazonada:

-No pretendo nada, porque lo que yo querría no puedo pretenderlo.

Como ésta era la primera cosa amable que oía de mis labios se conmovió bastante, lo suficiente para meter la pata.

-¿Por qué?- dijo a gritos, -si ése es el motivo, te prometo que...

Entonces como si él hubiera dicho lo que no dijo, le pregunté:

-Tú sí... pero, ¿y tu familia?

-Mi familia soy yo-, dijo el pobre diablo.

Después de esa noche siguió viniendo y con él llegaban flores, caramelos, revistas.

Pero yo no cambié. Y él lo sabía.

Una tarde entró tan pálido que hasta la señora McGonagall hizo un comentario.

No era para menos: Se lo había dicho al padre.

Lord Orión había contestado "lo que faltaba." Pero después se ablandó. Un tipo sensible.

Regulus se rió como dos años, aunque no me importa mucho.

En cambio Walburga se puso verde.

A Sirius lo trató de idiota, a Orión de cero a la izquierda, y a Regulus de inmoral y tarado.

Después dijo que nunca, nunca, nunca. Estuvo como tres horas diciendo nunca según me cuenta Sirius.

-Está como loca- dijo Sirius,- no sé qué hacer.

Pero yo sí sabía.

Los sábados la Vieja está siempre sola, porque Orión se va a unos negocios en el Ministerio, Regulus juega al tenis y Sirius sale con su grupo a beber en el Caldero Chorreante

O sea que a las siete me fui a una cabina telefónica y llamé a la casa Black.

"Hola", dijo ella.

La misma voz gangosa, impresionante.

Estaría con su salto de cama verde, pensé, la cara embadurnada, la toalla como turbante en la cabeza.

-Habla Remus-, y antes de que colgara me apresuré-: No corte, señora, le interesará de seguro.

Del otro lado no dijeron ni mu. Pero podía jurar que la Señora escuchaba atentamente.

Entonces le pregunté si estaba enterada de una carta de papel gris que Lord Orion guardaba en su escritorio.

Silencio.

-Bueno, la tengo yo.

Después le pregunté si conocía una foto en que su bebé _Reggie_ aparecía bañándose con el mayor de los Lestrange.

Un minuto de silencio.

-Bueno, también la tengo yo.

Esperé por las dudas, pero nada.

Entonces dije "Piénselo, señora" y colgué.

Se habrá quedado mascando su bronca con la cara embadurnada y la toalla en la cabeza.

Bien hecho.

A la semana llegó Sirius radiante, y desde la puerta gritó:

-¡La vieja afloja! ¡La vieja afloja!"

Claro que afloja.

Estuve por dar los hurras, pero con la emoción dejé que me besara. Me derretí entre sus brazos momentáneamente, ante aquel beso.

-No se opone pero exige que no vengas a casa.

¿Exige? ¡Las cosas que hay que oír!

Bueno, de todas formas el veinticinco nos casamos (hoy hace nueve meses), sin cura pero con juez, en la mayor intimidad. Desde ese día pasé de ser Remus Lupin al _señor_ Remus _de_ Black.

Lord Orión aportó un chequecito de siete mil libras y una casona llamada Grimmauld Place, cerca de las casas de los dos amigos de mi marido, y Regulus me mandó un telegrama que -está mal que lo diga- me hizo pensar a fondo:

_"No creas que sales ganando. Abrazos, Regulus." _

En realidad, todo esto me vino a la memoria, porque ayer me encontré en la tienda con la Vieja. Yo había venido exultante del médico al saber que muy pronto, dentro de seis o siete meses, tendremos un niñito.

Nos encontramos frente a frente. De pronto me miró de refilón desde abajo del velo.

Yo me hice cargo. Tenía dos caminos: o ignorarme o intentar ponerme en mi lugar.

Creo que prefirió el segundo, y para humillarme me trató de usted.

-¿Qué tal, cómo le va?

Entonces tuve una corazonada y, agarrándome fuerte del paraguas de nailon, le contesté tranquilo:

-Yo bien, ¿y usted, mamá?


End file.
